


Moving on

by cassiegz111



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiegz111/pseuds/cassiegz111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paige's been cutting for as long as she can remember, Daryl takes it upon himself to show her he loves her. <br/>Base on a request from Paige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving on

Paige walked alone on a dirt road with her bags on her back and her bow and arrow in hand which her dad had given to her for her sixteenth birth day. Paige couldn't be more thankful that her dad thought her how to hunt and survive in the wild. Although it was against her will. All she wanted to do was go out with friends and maybe even have a boyfriend. But her father was against it. He always said that she had to learn to survive incase the apocalypse happened. Wow. He was dead on. Paige touched the scars around her wrist. Each memory of how she made them came back. Each time her dad hit her for not doing things right she'd cut. She missed the feeling of how the razor felt as it cute her skin. what was better is when the blood was pouring out. Paige stopped in her tracks. There was a noise. "It sounds like a-" She was cut off when she saw the vehicle pulling up. Three men stepped out of the car and walked towards Paige. Now that's something she hasn't seen in a while. A working car and people. Paige tensed as the men got closer. More than once she had to fight for her life against those who tried to kill her. "What's your name?" The man with a heavy beard asked her. She looked at him with caution. "Paige." She answered. "Would you like to join our group." She paused. It was a trap. It had to be. They just want to take all her things. Have there way with her and then kill her. "Don't worry we're not going to hurt you." The Asian one said. "Yea. Right." She laughed bitterly. "Can we ask you a few questions." Paige's eyes narrowed and she nodded. "How long have you been traveling alone?" "Don't know. A few days. Maybe weeks. Not sure." The bearded man nodded. "How many walkers have you killed?" Paige rolled her eyes. "To many to count." There was a chuckle. she looked at the man that it came from. "One last question." She waited. "Have you killed anyone, living?" "A bunch." She answered. "Why?" He asked her. "Because they tried to kill me. And its kill or be killed." Paige shrugged. "Have you ever killed someone you cared about? Someone you loved?" Paige's eyes closed as a bloody scene popped into her head. She looked away from them. "So have you?" he persisted after a few silent moments. "Yes." Who?" She glared at him. "People who I loved very much." Was all she said. Seeing the pain in her eyes they decided to let her join the group. The blood dripped down her wrist and her eyes closed letting the feeling of her cut wrist spread through her. "Paige!" Paige's eyes widen hearing Daryl's voice. She hid the razor under her pillow just when he walked in. "What are you doing?" He asked entering her cell. "Nothing." Daryl looked around her confused. "Um... anyway can you go help kill the walkers that are crowding the fences." "Okay." Paige stood up and kissed Daryl on the cheek. Daryl took her by the arm and pulled her close to him kissing her on the lips. Smiling she walked off. One she was far enough Paige cleaned the blood off her wrist. And went to the her job. Daryl laid on Paige's bed and sighed. It was so hot... Daryl fan himself with his hand to see if that make it better. It didn't. He stretched his body on the small bed and tucked his hands under the pillow. "Shit..." Daryl cursed and pulled his hand back. "The fuck?" There was a cut on his hand. Pulling the pillow away and saw he razor. "What the hell is that doing there?" He asked confused. In his head he knew there could be only one explanation but he couldn't believe it. There was only one way to find out. Paige sighed and too a gulp of water. Daryl slapped Paige's ass and she yelped but smiled when she saw who it was. "Daryl! You almost got punched." She giggled and kissed him. Daryl wrapped her in his arms and pulled her close. The kiss deepen and Paige pushed away. "Not now." She blushed and tried ignoring the feeling that was brewing in between her legs. "Why not?" Daryl pulled her by the arm. He tried to pull up her sleeve by 'accident' but failed when she shoved him playfully. "Later tonight okay." Failing to find out what he wanted he decided to wait until tonight and ask her straight up. Daryl's never let anyone in until Paige came into his life he truly loves her so he couldn't understand why she would do that. It was pass midnight when Paige got back into her cell and Daryl was right there waiting for her. "Are you cutting?" Daryl asked her and Paige remained quite. "You cant deny it either." In his hand Daryl held the razor." Paige griped the wrist that had the cuts. Daryl noticed and grabbed her hand and pulled up her sleeve. "Why are you doing this?" Daryl asked pained. Paige couldn't meet his eyes. "Answer me!" Daryl growled making Paige flinch. "It, it just makes me feel better." "What?" Paige looked Daryl in the eyes. "Daryl, I've been cutting for a long time." Paige reveal a scars by her wrist right above her veins." Daryl touched them and planted kisses on them. "It's been so long. It makes me feel better. Happy?" She asked more to herself than him. "Happy?" He questioned. "Don't I make you happy?" "Of course you do!" Paige answered quickly. "I just feel like I need to cut." Daryl narrowed his eyes at her. After a few silent moments Daryl reached into his pocket. And pulled something out. "Paige." Paige looked at him as he got down on one knee. "Daryl what- what are you?" "Paige I love you so much. You mean the world to me. I've never felt such a close bond with anyone before. Will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?" Tears streamed down Paige's cheeks. She was so happy. "Yes. Of course." She jumped into Daryl's arms and he slipped the ring he 'found' on to her ring finger and they shared a passionate kiss. "Promise me." Daryl whispered in between kisses. "You'll never cut again." Paige nodded. "I promise. I love you so much." She kissed Daryl again and lifted her up laid her on the bed. Before they knew it their hot sweaty bodies were pressed together. "I love you so much." Paige said as Daryl pushed his thickness in her. She winced a little. "Daryl you're bigger than ever." "Want me to stop?" "No. Keep going." Daryl thrust into Paige's tight pussy stretching her open. Paige's moans surpassed their prison cell. She bet everyone could hear her moans but she didn't care not at that moment. "I cant hold it." Daryl bit into her shoulder as he came. Paige reached her high and slowly came down from it. "I'll make you happy Paige." Daryl kissed her temple. "I know you will." She smiled. "Congrats!!!" Came a bunch of cheering from outside. They all heard! Blushing Paige buried her face in Daryl's chest.


End file.
